Soaring
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: While at a party in Las Vegas Bridge meets a certain " Flying man " who shows him a whole new world. I should be shot for that Aladin line. Bridge/Nathan Petrelli PWSPDXHeroes


Title: Soaring

Pairing: Bridge/Nathan

Summary: While at a party in Las Vegas Bridge meets a certain " Flying man " who shows him a whole new world. I should be shot for that Aladin line.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers or Heroes

--

( Las Vega, Night )

" Bridge is that what your wearing to the party? ".

Bridge Carson looked at the person addressing him. Sky Tate who was decked out in a tuxedo He wore a single breasted, black tux jacket with only one button, which was nearly invisible and located at the collar. His shirt was a classic white with black studs, and his pants were the same style as his teammates'. He wore no tie, and had no breast pocket or lapel on the jacket, which meant no hankie. He did, however, wear a blue colored vest to signify his status as a ranger, and he wore pointed black shoes that gleamed in the lights

" What is wrong with what Im wearing? " asked Bridge. He felt his emerald, long sleeve, button-up shirt, black jeans, and steel-toed boots were quite nice.

" This party is formal wear, and what your wearing isnt formal " pointed out Sky checking himself in the mirror.

Bridge rolled his eyes he still had not figured out what he was doing. Syds parents were hosting a big swanky party tonight in Las Vegas and had invited the rangers to it. He, Bridge Carson was only there for the gambling of course, whiuch he had spent the better part of the day doing and winning a large amount of cash. Now in the expensive motel they were staying at and where the party was being held everyone was in there rooms getting ready. Sky and Bridge were roommates at the base and there as well, Syd of course got her own room. Jack and Z had somehow gotten a room together.

" If they don't like the way Im dressed then they don't have to let me in " pointed out Bridge " I still have a lot more casino's to hit anyway ". But he knew the Drews had told there guest that ALL of the SPD rangers would be there.

Sky deeming himself presentable walked over to Bridge " Anyway just be good, I have a lot hanging on this ".

Sky and Syd had been dating for a few months now and were very much " In love ", Bridge snorted " Oh brother, you already know Syds parents will love you ".

Sky nodded " Yeah I know that but I have other plans tonight with Syd...Special plans ".

Once again Bridge rolled his eyes "So I guess that means you and Syd are going to take the plunge and give each other there cherries ".

Sky glared at the green ranger " Syd and I will be making love tonight ". Bridge scoffed

" Your sticking your dick in her cunt, thats fucking wheres the love at? ".

The two were constantly having arguments like this. Ever since Sky and Syd had confessed there deep love for each other. Bridge still got violently sick whenever he thought about it. He had a minor, minor crush on Sky but he soon realized that the blue ranger was to caught up in the pink ranger and vice-versa. Bridge could always sense it, always feel it. Of course it only came out through Sky taking a hit to the back and getting horribly burned for them to " Love "

Sky took a deep breath biting back angry words " Listen tonight is very important for Syd and I, Im meeting her parents. An important step in our relationship. I really love Syd and tonight we want to take the next step so..

Sky trailed off staring at Bridge hopefully. The green ranger filled in the blanks

" Your going to gracously give me some cash for the casinos. Cause I can't think of any other reason I would be out of this room tonight. Though that reminds me isnt Syds room located directly attached to her parents room? ".

The blue ranger scowled and grudgingly pilled out his wallet. Bridge snatched it, pulled out a large some of bills and tossed it back to it's owner.

" Hey thats the price to " Make love " to Syd " said Bridge ignoring the angry look on Sky's face and the pimp vibe he was getting from himself.

--

An hour later and the party was kicking off. It was taking place in a large extravagant room. Shandiliers hung from the ceiling, and other way over the top objects littered the room. But Bridge didnt notice any of them he was to engrossed in the food table. Syds mom and dad had really gone all out. they had shrimp cocktail, little tiny sandwitches, buttery breadstick balls!!, and a bunch of other stuff. As Bridge loaded up his plate( your supposed to use little napkins but Bridge who was constantly overflowing the napkin was allowed a plate ) he headed to where the others were talking. Jack wore a black suite. The jacket was single breasted with a notched lapel and four buttons. The pants were pleated with straight legs. He wore a classic white dress shirt with solid black studs and a regular red dress tie. Over the shirt, and just under the jacket, was a vest in the same color as his tie and he had a red hankie in his jacket pocket. To top off the ensemble, he wore polished, black dress shoes. Z wore an a-frame two piece dress, in pale yellow with a tight, paneled, sleeveless bodice that showed a bit of her bust and a skirt that was tight at her hips and flared out as it descended. Very pointy pale yellow stiletto heels graced her feet. In her hand was a handbag in a color nearly the same as her dress, as well as a yellow rose boutonniere for Bridge, which she pinned to his jacket. Syd of course looked dazzling in a blue silk dress with double layered skirt that stopped mid calf and had large, faint roses printed lightly on the material that started near her waist and went to the bottom hem. There were deep blue ribbons tied just under her bodice, giving the dress an illusion of an empire waist. A spaghetti strap tank style top completed the dress, and pale blue, lace up, high heeled sandals graced her feet, completing her outfit. It was strange to see Syd in something other than her ranger color but ever since she and Sky had shacked up she had been wearing a lot more blue. Bridge had grown to loathe the color blue. Said blue ranger was a few feet away from the others conversing with Syds folks.

" Here Z " said Bridge hold up a spot on his plate where he'd layed out a lot of shrimp.

" Thanks Chica " said Z using her nickname for Bridge. She grabbed a shrimp and dipped it in the sauce and popped it into her mouth savoring the teast. Jack follows suit nibbling on a sandwhich.

" Your parents know how to throw a party Syd. The foods great! " The pink ranger giggled

" Glad you like it Bridgey " She cast a worried look at Sky and her mom and dad. They had been talking for a while now.

" Relax pinky, There not going to kill him...in public " said Jack and was quickly slapped across the head by Z.

A few seconds later Sky and the Drews came over " Syd this boys got a good head on his shoulders " said Paul Drew clapping Sky on the shoulder in approval.

" Yes he is so well mannered and charming " agreed Paula Drew. But Bridge could sense she felt Sky was lot more then what she was saying and tried not to throw up at the images that tore at his mind.

Paula continued with " Yes Im happy my precious sydney has found a man who loves and adores her. That is how god meant it to be between a **man **and **woman** ". her gaze resting on Bridge for a few seconds before shifting away.

Bridge smiled sweetly as he bit into a piece of meat. Paula was definetly the polar opposite of a fag hag. She voiced her disklike for homosexuals on the daily. Upon learning Bridge was one had taken to quoting bible crap at him whenever she got the chance.

Z narrowed her eyes at the woman and only Jack resting his hand on her shoulder stopped the inevidable fight. Syd blushed in embarassment at her mothers bigotry. Sky nodded his head and told her he agreed with her. Bridge rolled his eyes

" I thought god created all of us in her image " he said innocently.

" Her? " asked Z smiling. Bridge grinned

" Everyone knows Cher is god ".

Before Paula Drew could snap something people started murmering and pointing. Everyone turned to see who was claiming everyones attention. Three men had entered the room. One had short blonde hair and looked to be of english descent, his arm was wrapped around the waist of a young looking paled skinned man with short dar hair. The thrid of the trio was easily the oldest, and handsomest his hair was short and wavy.

" Oh my god it's the Petrelli's!! " exclaimed Paula giddily " I never expected them to show up ".

Everyone knew who the Petrelli's were. Peter Petrelli was the powerfulest Metahuman on the planet, with his vast surplus of powers, his lover Adam Monroe with his cellular regeneration let his hand move from Peters hips to his ass and back. Nathan Petrelli Peters older brother, Lawyer turned congressman, turned head of the DMA, department of mutant affairs. Not to mention that the Petrelli's were vastly more rich then the Drews. Bridge found himself looking at Nathan in particular, the man was certainly handsome.

" Greetings! " said Paul extending his hand out. Nathan took it

" Hello we heard about this event and thought we would see for ourselves. hope were not intruding ".

" Of course your not! " exclaimed Paula way to over the top " We are honored to have you here ".

Bridge suppressed a snort. She was happy that Nathan was here, so was he, but she felt disgusted at the sight of Adam and Peter so close together.

" Oh this is our daughter Sydney and her friends, Schuyler Tate, Jack Landers, Elizebith Delgado, and Bridge Carson " said Paul proudly " There the power rangers of SPD ".

Adam detached himself from Peter and walked up to Syd taking her hand and kissing it " A pleasure to meet you poppet ".

Syd blushed and Sky glared he walked up to him and brought his hand out " Hello " he spoke with his Im trying to intimidate you face. Adam smiled and the blue rangers hand. from what Bridge could see Sky was trying to break the mans hand. Bridge shook his head and turned his gaze at Nathan. The older man was very handsome, Bridge had never really been into robbing the grave but he was willing to make an exception for this hot italian man. Nathan suddenly turned his looked at Bridge and flashed him a blinding smile and Bridge blushed a red deeper then the red ranger uniform.

" _Wow he's so hot. I wonder if italian men really are well indowed _". Peter Petrelli suddenly started laughing but he quickly turned it into a cough, making his older brother pat him on the back. Peter and Bridges eyes locked, and the green ranger felt a creeping dread. " _You heard that didnt you? _".

Peter smiled and winked his eye indicating that he had indeed heard.

" Hey lets go check out the food " said Peter suddenly. Grabbing Nathans hand they started to walk off " Adam come on ".

Adam and Sky were still locked in a hand hold each trying to break the others hand. From the looks of it seemed Sky was winning, his strength was strong due to his training, but Adams healing power healed in damage that Sky was calling. Upon hereing his name called Adam smiled " Politely " and broke out of Sky's grasp, holding his hand up everyone could see his hand was pretty bruised, but before anyone could say anything it healed over " Later poppets ". and he swaggered off leaving everyone in shock and awe. But Bridge hadnt noticed any of this he had been to busy watching Nathan leave. He felt his face burn with intense heat, his stomache knot up, his palms become sweaty.

" What you staring at chica? " asked Z nudging him in the ribs, she had seen his oggling Nathan.

The green ranger blushed " Oh I was just watching the senior Petrelli he seems very nice ".

Paula Drew narrowed her eyes at him " I should think you would not try anything of that sort with Nathan Petrelli, considering ".

Bridge was starting to lose his patience " Considering what? prey tell ".

" Your age of course, Nathan Petrelli is fourty-three to your nine-teen ". said like it was a condemption.

" Actualy Im eightteen " said Bridge and he couldnt resist adding " And I have always had a daddy fetish ".

The horrified look on Paula Drews face was utterly priceless

--

" Come on Nathan go for it " said Peter to his big brother. The three of them were crowded around the food table not really eating anything.

" Peter he's got be around Claires age " protested Nathan naming his seventeen year old daughter who shared Adams healing ability.

" Nathan Adam is four centuries older then I am " Peter pointed out rubbing his lovers chest.

" Trust me mate age doesnt matter " said Adam groping peters arse. Nathan looked at the two of them

" But he's probably not interested in me anyway ". Peter chuckled at that

" Trust me Nathan he is intersted in you, or rather a part of your anatomy and is very curious about it's size ".

The older Petrelli blushed " Really? " Peter nodded

" Mate heres your chance! " said Adam pointing. Peter and Nathan followed his finger to see Bridge storming away from the others. Nathan swallowed and Peter clapped him on the shoulder

" Pour on the old Nathan charm! " Nathan rolled his eyes and followed after Bridge ignoring the sounds of Peter and Adam yelling BANZAI, BANZAI, BANZAI

--

Bridge stood on the balconey over looking the city. The bright flashing lights the cool air around him. He much prefered being out here as opposed to being in there, he was seriously going to kill Syds mother.

" Great view " Bridge turned to see Nathan Petrelli. " Mind if I join you? ".

Bridge blushed " Um no of course not ".

Nathan slid over next to Bridge. " Some view "

Bridge nodded " Yeah everythings so pretty so high up "

" Yes it is " said Nathan though his eyes were on Bridge and not the city. " So, um whats it like being a power ranger? ".

Bridge turned towards Nathan " It's pretty good, morphing, riding in a megazord, kicking ass basic stuff ".

Nathan nodded his head " And you guys are meta too, right? ".

Bridge shrugged " I guess. We got our powers from our parents who got them from a lab accident. Jack can go intangible, Z makes clones, Syd can change her hand into whatever she touches, and Sky can make forcefields ". He suddenly stopped thinking about Sky brought on a great rage.

" I guess you don't like this guy " asked Nathan his tone neutral. Bridge blushed

" We don't really get along that well, he's a total jerk, which makes me wonder why I was ever intere- Bridge stopped himself blushing even harder now.

" You used to like him? " asked Nathan still Neutreal.

Bridge was silent for a bit " Yeah I was really interested. When I first came to the academy I was really nervous about being away from home and stuff. Sky didnt exactly make me feel any better, at first but as time went on I felt closer to him. Then Syd came to the academy and it was love at first frigging sight for them. Course they were to stupid to notice this. Anyway the time I spent with Sky lessened as he focused more on Syd. Then one day he walked in on me giving a guy...oral pleasure. Sky is definetly not a fan of the homosexual community so needless to say weve been enemies ever since ".

Nathan who had been listening very intently nodded " It's hard to like someone so much, but only for them to not have the same feelings for you. I know how that feels ".

" You mean with Peter? " Bridge blurted out be fore he could stop himself. He clapped his hands over his mouth in horror. But Nathan laughed, it was a lovely sound to the ears and ass.

" It's alright, howd you know? ".

Bridge held up his gloved hands " Im an empath. Not like Peter, I just feel emotions and read auras, though I have to take off my gloves to read a person I still got an image when you were talking ".

" Could you read my aura? " asked Nathan quietly. Bridge blushed again and slowly removed the glove off his right hand with a quick wave he was opend to Nathans world. The older mans aura was a brilliant rainbow of , Cimson, Emerald, Azure, onyx. Bridge them envelop him and sooothe him, Nathan had lingering sadness thinking about Peter, and happiness at Bridge, as well as a steady growing stream of arousal.

" Whoa " said bridge in wonder " Pretty ".

Nathan flashed him another one of those sinful smiles " I take it you like my aura ".

Bridge put his glove back on extinguishing the colors " Yes it's very nice ".

The older man turned his gaze back onto the city " You ever wonder what it would be like to soar over all that? ".

" Well being inside a megazord gives one a chance to be in the Sky " said Bridge. Nathan shook his head

" No I mean, actual flying " he smiled with a twinkle in his eye and Bridge realized what he meant.

" That does sound nice but out of the two of us you seem to have a higher chance of experiencing that then me ".

Nathan held his hand out " Then come with me ". Bridges eyes widened

" Really?, I mean yes Id love to! " Nathan smiled

" Okay just let me tell Peter were going so he can tell your friends ". Bridge expected to Nathan to go back inside, but instead he just stood there with a faraway look on his face. Bridge guessed he was talking to Peter via telepathy. After a few seconds he came out of the trance and once again held his hand out. Bridge took it without hesitation Nathan pulled him close and bent down tucking his arm behind Bridges legs he hauled the boy up holding him bridal style.

" You ready? " asked Nathan his voice held excitement and Bridge found it infectous

" I was born ready! ".

Nathan laughed and suddenly they started acsending upward. It was slow and careful but made Bridge cling to Nathan nonetheless. He looked down to see the balcony getting farther and farther away. But he felt no fear this man holding him would not let him fall, everything told him that. Nathan cluthched him tighter and they zoomed off into the night.

--

Meanwhile Peter and Adam were making there way back to the rangers to relay Nathans message. Of course Paula saw them

" Peter Petrelli! " she exclaimed. Peter ignored her turning his attention to the rangers " Hey guys I have a message for you from Nathan ".

" It appears our Aladin has flown off with your Jasmine with the intent of showing him a whole new world " said Adam silky smooth.

" _Yes now Syd and I will definetly be able to make love tonight! "_

Peter smirked at Sky's thoughts " _Why do I get the feeling that if we told him something bad had happened to Bridge he would be mad that he wasnt getting laid tonight, some teammmate "_

_" I take it you heard the blue ones thoughts, that smile on his face tells all _" came Adams thoughts sweet as chocolate, Peter smiled at him and gave a slight nod of the head. Oh Peter was going to have fun tonight a certain blue ranger.

--

In the sky's above Las Vegas...

Bridge was in utter amazement. Nathan flew them over the bright city and off into the desert. The air whipping against his face felt so refreshing. Away from all the bright lights the stars shone brightly. Bridge marveled at the sight of them all feeling that they were so close he could touch them. Nathanascended higher up and turned back in the direction of the city. When they reached it he started descending. Bridge suddenly wished he had a camera. Nathan had slowed down so they were merely floating past all the buildings and signs. Bridge was sure people were staring and pointing at them but it hardly seemed to matter. Suddenly Nathan held Bridge tighter and closer, and shot straight up into the sky like a bullet. Bridge had felt this uprushing feeling many times while piloting the Megazord, but this was an entirely foreign feeling. Bridge felt Nathan stop and he looked down. They were impossibly high up. But Bridge did not feel afraid.

" Hey Im hungry want to go get something to eat? " asked Nathan. Bridge wasnt sure if food was really something he should indulge in right now but nodded his head and Nathan descended down with the same speed that had gotten them up there. Nathan landed with grace and ease on the ground " You okay? "

Strangely enough Bridge did feel alright, before he'd close to upchucking, but now he was starving. The place Nathan had brought them to was actualy a Kareoke bar. Inside was a cozy scene square tables a surrounding a stage with a mike.

Bridge and Nathan got a table in front of the stage. Bridge ordered a double bacon cheese burger with guacamole, and a side of buttery bread sticks. Nathan got a medium sized pepperoni pizza.

Bridge took his gloves off, not wanting to get them dirty, and dove into his food. Nathan watched him as he ate a slice of pizza. Bridge looked so cute eating. Bridge explained the goodness of buttery( finger wiggle ) things.

" Buttery? " asked Nathan wiggling his fingers amused. Bridge shrugged and said it was just a habit of his.

The green ranger looked at the stage, he had never done kareoke before. Nathan could see his interest.

" You sing? ". Bridge shook his head

" No. Syds the singer in our group ".

" Id like to hear you sing " said Nathan smiling brightly and making Bridge feel weak

" Well if you want it that badly ". The green ranger hopped up onto the stage and started going over songs in the machine, when he found one that he knew he turned toward Nathan who was watching him solely along with a few other people in the bar

" Alright Im going to sing " Days " by the band flow " taking a deep breath bridge started singing

_The changing seasons color the streets_

_Ambiguous time passes by_

_I was gazing up to the tear colored sky_

_I push aside the waves of sadness_

_My dreams are far away_

_Even though i could see them quite clearly_

_I lost sight of the important things_

_The promise that we made on that day has broken and scattered_

_Pieces of passionate and short lived memories_

_Even if i wake up from the dream that we've both had_

_I won't forget these feelings, ever_

_The wind blows through the faded landscape_

_And my memories softly return_

_Even if i walk down that fimiliar road, i can't go back_

_My first lie, my final words_

_My pretending to be strong, i misrepresent my feelings_

_An answer from the passed seasons_

_So i understand that after all_

_I can't do anything about it, it seems futile_

_After all, i just answer my own question every time_

_These conditions just keep building up_

_Alone on this long night, the street light shines on the stillness_

_My memories are kaleidoscopic_

_My mind starts to race round and round_

_So many times, i forget that i try to_

_Cling to my fleeting memories_

_A merry-go-round of sadness_

_A melody slow dance at midnight_

_The promise that we made on that day has broken and scattered_

_Pieces of passionate and short lived memories_

_Even if i wake up from the dream that we've both had_

_I won't forget these feelings, ever_

_The days of my memories shine down on this moment_

As Bridge sang he looked down at nathan who was moving his head to the beat. Giving Bridge more confidence and letting the song really flow. When Bridge had finished the place exploded with applause. Bridge took a bow and sat back down in his seat.

" Okay are you sure you don't sing because. WOW! ". Bridge smiled at Nathans compliment feeling happier then he could ever recall.

After they finished eating they exited into the busy streets " What do you want to do now? " asked Nathan whose mind was racing with ideas.

Bridge shrugged " Originaly I planned to be in the casinos for a great duration if not all of the night but if thers something you want to do ".

Nathan thought for a moment trying to choose his words carefully " We could go to the hotel Peter, Adam, and I are staying at for drinks ". Bridge felt his face heat up again despite Nathans careful wording he couldnt help the way to graphic mental images blinding his vision.

" Lets go " he heard his own voice say, felt Nathan picking him up again, felt the now familiar rush of taking off into the infinite space.

( 5 minutes later )

Bridge was sitting at a table across from Nathan in his five-star suite. The place was bigger then big, making Bridge wonder what he does with all this space.

" This place is owned by the Petrelli family my mom and dad always stayed in it so the owners assumed Peter nd I would to. It's designed to hold large snobbish parties. Since my dad died Moms not really had much of an interest in coming here ". Nathan spoke as he brought them some glasses of soda.

Bridge took a sip of the fizzing liquid " So why did you guy's come here for? "

" A whim I guess " said Nathan quick enough for Bridge to tell he was lying " Adam heard about the party and Id been working a lot lately so Peter suggested we all go, and here we are ".

Bridge nodded and scanned the luxurious room a photo on the mantel caught his eye. It was of Nathan, a woman Bridge assumed was his wife Heidi Petrelli and there two sons.

" Heidi and I have been seperated for about a year now " Bridge stared at Nathan He felt a mixed sense of sorrow and joy.

" It was hard for both of us. Her especialy I think she had always known. Known it before I did, before I wanted to admit "

He smiled at Bridges confused look, or rather Bridges mock confused look. " Im Gay "

Bridge smiled back at him " When did you realize it? ".

Nathan downed the last of his drink " Not sure. I think when I was in my late twenties, when I started noticing Peter in a light I shouldnt have. At first I tried to denie it my attraction to Peter and to men in general. I dated and fucked girls. Eventualy married Heidi and had our sons. But I guess I couldnt keep my true self down. I screwed aaround with a couple of guys, nothing major just hand jobs mostly, it got to the point where she caught me on our bed. We talked and cried a lot but in the end she said she wanted me to be happy ".

Tears had started trickling down Nathans face. Bridge removed his gloves and stood up moving over to Nathan. He bent over and wrapped his arms around the older mans neck giving him a comforting hug. Bridge immediately felt Nathans arms around him. He brought one up to stroke Nathans hair, while the other one wiped away his tears.

" Sorry didnt mean to start bawling " said nathan once all his tears were gone. Bridge just smiled and bent down to kiss the mans forehead but Nathan lifted his head up and pressed there lips together. The kiss was sweet and soft and it made Bridges head dizzy. Nathan pulled away and stood up putting his hands on Bridges thighs he pulled him into another kiss. This time slipping his tonue in. Bridge could taste the pizza from earlier in Nathans mouth. He ran his hands along Nathans back ruppling the material of his shirt. Nathan pressed his groin against Bridges making both of them moan into the kiss.

" Bridge " Nathan gasped as they broke the kiss " I have to ask, how old are you? ".

Bridge smiled at the man and leaned forward so he could whisper " Eightteen, nice and legal " and he blew on Nathans ear shattering any ounce of worry or self-control. Nathan picked him up and floated them off to his bedroom. Actualy it was his parents old bedroom, and Peter and Adam were actualy staying in it. But it also had the biggest bed in it, and nathan was sure they wouldnt mind if he used it. The room itself was large like the rest of the place against the wall was a giant king-sized bed the covers neatly made. Nathan tossed Bridge onto the bed and descended down on him. Bridge smiled as Nathan landed on top of him. Nathan started unbuttoning Bridges shirt. Quickly he discarded it somewhere and went to work on removing Bridges socks and shoes. He next moved up and unbuttoned Bridges pants carefuly he pulled them down and off leaving Bridge in his briefs. Nathan took in Bridges body, he had wondered why the boy was so light. He didnt have an ounce of fat or muscle on him. His skin was pearly-white and flawless. He was beautiful, and he looked younger than eightten but Nathans mind was to preocupied with other things to wonder if Bridge had been lying about his age. He ran his hands along Bridges stomache feeling soft, supple skin. Down to Bridges groin where a bulge was portruding. Nathan quickly relenquished Bridge of his underwear and marveled at the boys 7-inch cock. He stroked it for a bit enjoying the moans he got from the boy. He moved away and searched under the bed till he found it. A little box full of condoms and a tube of lube. " _Never change huh Pete? " _ Nathan thought.

Nathan quickly stripped off his clothes giving Bridge a full frontal view. Nathan was in great shape, while not really muscular like Sky, the man was toned out. His skin was a tanned olive color that looked delicious to Bridge, Nathan was hairy not forest on chest hairy but short fine hairs that covered his chest. Letting his gaze drift south Bridge smiled broadly at the sight of Nathans cock. It had to be about 12-inches long, and very thick around. Nathan smiled at Bridges expression feeling more ready, he had been worried Bridge would be afraid of his size but it seemed to be the polar opposite. " Roll over " said Nathan softly as he applied lube to his fingers. Bridge was quick to obey flopping onto his stomache and spreading his legs. Nathan moved to Bridges pucker and teased it with a lone finger, then slid the finger in. Bridge immediately arched his back to make the finger go deeper. Likeing the results Nathan added another finger, moving them inside Bridge and doing a bunch of fancy tricks that made Bridge scream with want. Nathan removed his fingers and gently moved the green ranger onto his back. Bridge brought his legs up and spread them eagle wide.

Nathan moved between them sheathing his with a condom cock and slicking it with a lot of lube. He positioned it at Bridges entrance. With a silent earging from Bridge Nathan popped his bulbous cock head into Bridges hole. Bridge groaned at the penetration but did not tell Nathan to stop. He continued pushing more and more of his dick inside. Nathan had only intended to put of it in Bridge but he soon found that he had bottomed out. Every thick in of his pole was inside Bridges ass. Nathan bit his bottom lip to stop any movement, he wanted to give Bridge time to adjust to his size. But seriously the guys ass was...paradise!, Nathan didnt know how much longer he could hold out. Suddenly Bridge snaked his arms around the older mans neck and wrapped his legs around his waist. Taking a deep breath the flying man carefuly pulled partialy out then thrust back in. Bridge moaned " Yes! " Nathan continued thrusting establishing an easy rhythm. They gasped and moaned as pleasure slowly covered them. " Nathan Harder! " Bridge cried. Nathan fucked him harder. " Faster! " Nathan fucked him faster. Bridge clawed at the italian mans hot back. " Please Harder, hard as you can!! ". Nathan was already pounding extremely hard into the green ranger " You sure Bridge? " groaned Nathan his pace already increasing steadily " I don't want to hurt you ". " Im sure now don't hold back I want you to wreck me, break something, don't care just FUCK ME HARD! "

Nathan tossed his head back " ALRIGHT GET READY FOR A PETRELLI POUNDING!! ".

Bridge in that instant that everything they say about italian men was true. Nathan started slamming into him with unheard of power. Gripping Bridges hips in a death hold and stabbing into him. The younger boys mind was in jumbles, he couldnt focus on anything but Nathans large erection ripping into him. Bridge was suddenly aware enough to notice he couldnt feel the bed anymore and realized they were floating in the air. Nathan grunted and fucked harder, not even noticing he had levitated them a few fett above the bed. Bridge truly felt like he was in heaven. Nathans aura flooded his vision even with his eyes shut tight. It enveloped him making the fuck akk the hotter. Sweat rain from there frenzied bodies onto the bed like a raincloud of lust. Bridge captured Nathans mouth there tonuges rolling slipping over the other. Orgasm was fastly approaching. Nathan consentrated on framming his fuckmeat into Bridge giving him more and more pleasure and getting some as well. There skin slapped loudly as there bodies met. Bridge couldnt take it anymore he screamed cumming netween there stomaches. Bridges hole locked Nathans dick in the grip of god and he followed Bridge over the cliff into his own orgasm filling the condom. For a blissful moment they floated there drowning in there sexual releases. But Nathans strenghth left him and they fell back to earth with a soft thud. For the next few minutes the only sounds that could be heard was there gasping for breath. After a while there felt there strenghth returning. Nathan pulled out of Bridge and floated out of the room, coming back a few seconds later with a hot towel. He cleaned Bridge off then himself. With that done he pulled the covers back and they climbed in.

" That was the best sex Ive ever had in my entire life " said Nathan contently. Bridge grinned

" Me too, I know Im not as old as you but I have been with quite a few guys ".

Nathan chuckled at that " And Im really the best out of all of them? ".

" Your in a whole nother league ". Bridge rested his head on Nathans chest and for the next few seconds there was silence between them.

" Bridge can I show you something? " asked Nathan out of nowhere.

" Sure " said Bridge. The older man this time walked out of the room and as quickly as he left he came back, this time his arms laden with paintings.

" Look at these " said Nathan as he held them up one at a time

1. Las Vegas, the motel where the party was at

2. Bridge and Nathan on the balconey

3.Bridge and Nathan flying

4. Bridge and Nathan making out

" Peter painted these about a week ago. And here we are now, sorry I didnt tell you about them before ".

Bridge just smiled " And ruin the suprise I think not ". Nathan sat the paintings down and climbed back onto the bed. Bridge immediately pulled him into a heated tongue kiss letting his hand go downward and cuped Nathans flaccid cock.

" Um it's probably not going up again tonight ". Bridge smiled very wickedly at the older man

" Well see about that ". He pushed Nathan onto his back and descended onto his meat, within two seconds of sucking he was rock hard.

" I stand corrected " Moaned Nathan. He ended up fucking Bridge five more times that night.

--

Morning, back at the hotel the rangers were eating breakfast in the dining hall of the motel.

" Last night was riddiculous! " exclaimed Sky " first that Petrelli guy and his boyfriend dragged me Syd, and her parents out for a late dinner that took up four hours. Then when we got back I couldnt get into my room ".

" Whered you and Syd fuck at then? " asked Jack and Z at the same time . Making the Pink and blue ranger blush.

" Bridge told us what you guy's were doing, and even without that it's pretty obvious " said Jack.

" We made love in one of the empty rooms that we snuck into " said Syd quietly " It was very nice ".

Sky grinned " Yes you were ".

" Even with Sky's premature ejaculation of three minutes ". Everyone turned to see Bridge sauntering over, walking very bow legged.

" Morning Chica " called Z " Nice walk ". Bridge took a seat beside her

" I like to think so ". Bridge smiled at Sky who was glaring back so fiercely that Bridge could see his little comment had obviously hit home.

" So how was your night chica? " Z grinning broadly.

Bridge matched her grin, his hand in his pocket around the piece of paper containg Nathans phone number and plans set for a date

" It was fly "

END


End file.
